Amy Rose's Problem
by Rotark The Taco
Summary: Amy has a REALLY bad problem, and it's pretty embarrassing for the girl she is. How will Sonic and the others cope? Read this to know! RATED K FOR KIDS! AGAIN!


Case of the Farts

By: Rotark

Amy Rose was having a wonderful day chasing after the blue blur, commonly known as Sonic the Hedgehog. They've been running for who-knows-how-long until Sonic caught a whiff of nature's most amazing food: Chili dogs. Sonic couldn't help but stop at the chilidog cart, slightly regretting it when Amy tackled him into a hug. "AMYYYYYYYY! I NEED TO BREATHE!" Sonic squeaked. Amy allowed Sonic to stand, but made sure he stayed right there. "Sorry Sonikku, but it's so hard to catch you and this is the only way to make sure you won't escape!" Amy said happily. _'How'd she find out my tricks?'_ Sonic wondered. Soon he shook off the thought as his stomach growled. "Okay Amy, let me go, I want to get munch," Sonic said. Amy nodded and let go of him. As Sonic reached for his wallet, he felt a tug on his quills. Sonic turned to see the sakura hedgehog grabbing his quills.

"My you have one persistant fangirl," the man working the cart said. "Hey! For your information I'm Sonic's girlfriend!" Amy said in a matter-of-factly way. Sonic made a slightly stern look. "Amy… We talked about the boyfriend and girlfriend thing…" he said. Amy waved her hand in front of the cobalt hedgehog's face. "Yes, yes, Sonikku, I understand," she said. Sonic rolled his eyes and took a 10-dollar bill, exchanging it for a chilidog. Amy got her wallet and paid for one herself.

As Sonic walked through the park eating his lunch, Amy kept a firm grip on Sonic's quills. As they finished, the two hedgehogs met up with a familiar kitsune and echidna. "Hey Tails! Knuckles, what's up?" Sonic asked, waving. "Nothing really. Tikal's watching the Master Emerald for the week so I'm free," Knuckles said. "I just took a break to walk," Tails said.

"Oh hey Amy! Ummm why are you grabbing onto Sonic's quills?" Tails asked. "I'm not letting him escape me this time, so this is the only way!" Amy said, smiling. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had blue anime sweat on their foreheads. Sonic made a _'HELP ME!'_ glance to his best friends. Knuckles cleared his throat. "Well, you have to let him go at one point!" he said. "Yeah, what if he has to ummm do things?" Tails asked. "Well, I won't mind watching!" Amy said. "Eeeeeew," the three males said, very engrossed. Amy frowned. "What?"

"Erm, nothing!" Knuckles said quickly.

Amy shrugged it off. A moment later, a tiny, high-pitched toot rang through the air. Amy blushed madly. "Oh! Excuse me!" Amy said, waving her nose. Suddenly, a symphony of loud frat filled the air. Amy blushed madly and the boys bursted out into laughter. "Hey! That's not funny!" Amy said, taking out her hammer. Sonic stopped laughing a wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry Ames, but seriously, I never thought a woman except for ROUGE could do that!"

"HMPH!" Amy said, walking away, leaving Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles on their butts, laughing like nuts.

Amy went to Team Dark's house since she and Rouge were supposed to talk together. Rouge sat her on the couch and the two talked and giggled for so long, Grey, Onyx, and Shadow thought they were going to go crazy. Heck, even Omega offered to paralyze them, but Grey told him Rouge would kick his ass, which she would. Suddenly, a loud fart was heard, and Shadow and Grey turned to Onyx who shook his head. "Oh! I'm so sorry! It's been happening all morning!" Amy said. Everyone stared in disbelief at her, and for Shadow to be surprised, that's something _BIG_. And smelly. A few minutes later, Rouge was literally gasping for air, as were everyone else, except Omega.

Rouge scrambled to the door and opened it for everyone to rush outside while meeting with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who immediately smelled it as well. "Peeee youu! Onyx!" Tails said, holding his nose. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK ITS ME?!" Onyx yelled. Then, everyone looked to Amy, who let out another fart for the answer to that question. "Oh, never mind then Onyx," Tails said. "Amy, do you have high metabolism or something?" Knuckles asked.

"Ehhh maybe," Amy said. "Well, what the hell did you _eat?_ " Shadow asked, covering his nose. "Well, I had Cheerios, Twix bar, bagel and cream cheese, scrambled eggs, turkey and pickle sandwich, and a brownie." Everyone looked at Onyx awkwardly. "We meant Amy you idiot," Grey said. "Oh…" Onyx said. "Ummm well, I had a chilidog, chili, energy bars, ice cream, cheese sandwich, and a slice of meatloaf." Everyone stare at Amy. "Amy, you shouldn't eat all of that at once!" Tails said.

"Hey! I get REALLY hungry when chasing Sonic!" Amy said, pouting. Suddenly, Amy didn't feel so good. "Uh oh," everyone said. Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Grey, and Onyx hid behind the house and Amy let out a giant EXPLOSION that shook the entire solar system so much, the ARK flipped a 180. As the debris and green air disappeared, Knuckles and Tails had passed out, and Sonic was blown to the other side of Mobius, right into the ocean.

THE END!

 **Rotark: All done!**

 **Sonic: Farting? Really?**

 **Rotark: Yes!**

 **Tails: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S UP MY NOSE! OH MY PRECIOUS, DELICATE, SENSITE, FOX NOSE!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: …**

 **Rotark: I hope you enjoyed the story! Grey and Onyx belong to Shadow Hedgi, whereas the rest belong to SEGA!**

 **Shadow: This was a disgusting, child-like, moronic, slight OOC, stupid, and strange fanfiction…**

 **Rotark: Shadow, what do you think I am?**

 **Shadow: Child-like, stupid, moronic, and strange.**

 **Rotark: Sooooo doesn't this fanfic fit my personality?**

 **Shadow: …**

 **Silver: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH you just got burned by a WOLF Shadow!**

 **Shadow: (shoots Silver in the arm with Assault M4)**

 **Silver: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!**

 **Sonic: Whoa.**

 **Rotark: I should end this here right?**

 **Shadow Hedgi: ABOUT TIME!**

 **Rotark: Okay, okay, sheesh. Sometimes you are WAY to bossy Hedgi!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: Thank you!**

 **Shadow: GET THIS OVER WITH IDIOT!**

OKAY, THE **REAL** ENDING IS NOW!


End file.
